My iPod Shuffle Challange
by TheWonton
Summary: So, Ian has left Dan and Amy for dead AGAIN under new circumstances that remind Amy of a terrible memory. Ian has regrets, Amy has fear, and Dan has... well he will have something.
1. Never too Late Three Days Grace

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**A/N- I do not own the 39 Clues.**

_**Never too Late**_**- Three Days Grace**

**The Kabras have just left Amy and Dan for dead again, this time in a fire.**

**Lyrics of Inspiration-**

"_**Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late"**_

"I feel so bad about leaving Amy back in that fire," said Ian who was a bit upset.

"Don't worry, it'll be a quick death. Besides why are you so obsessed with Amy anyway?" Natalie was annoyed with him.

"I would almost want to be in that museum tied up next to them and die with her than having that horrible feeling that they died a slow death."

"It won't be slow! As soon as they catch on fire it will be the end of them."

"Maybe we should go back and help them," Ian though out loud.

"Seriously? We just left them there! Just look at it as losing some competition."

"No, we are going back now!" Ian said as he told the butler, Drew to turn the limo around.

"Urgh!" Natalie was upset as usual.

* * *

"Don't worry," said Dan to Amy.

"I-I-I'm trying not t-to, but I j-just think that this might be the e-en-end…" she said, not wanting to think what death would be like.

"Please don't stutter, it makes me nervous."

"Sorry."

"Right now we just have to stay alive, and maybe events will turn around for us." Dan was comforting Amy as well as himself.

* * *

When they arrived at the burning museum where they had left Amy and Dan tied up, Ian rushed inside. "I'm not going to be too late," he thought to himself. "It's not too late, it's never too late."

**A/N- Thanks for reading folks! No, I didn't copy Drew from another story, I was told by that author to use him.**


	2. WhyDoesThisAlwaysHappenToMeWeird Al

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**A/N- I own nothing in this story.**

_**Why Does This Always Happen to Me?-**_** Weird Al**

**Lyrics of Inspiration-**

"_**And now I'll have to wait for the rerun to see the part of the show I missed.  
Why does this always happen?  
Why does this always happen to me?  
Why does this always happen?  
(Why) Why does this always happen to me?"**_

"Urgh! Why does this always happen to me?" asked Natalie Kabra as she reluctantly followed her older brother Ian inside to save the Cahills, Dan and Amy. "It makes me want to throw up!"

Ian was mostly worrying about Amy though. He really hoped that she was alright. "I will save her!" he thought.

Suddenly Natalie tripped over a root and fell in the mud. "I really want to know! Why does this always happen to me? Why? Ian get back here and help me! NOW!"

Ian ignored her. "I've got to get there in time!"

When he reached the room, both Amy and Dan had passed out. Quickly Ian dragged them out of the room and out the door. He then put them in the back seat of the limo. He turned on the TV in the limo and started flipping through channels.

Dan was the first to wake up. He instantly started coughing. Luckily he had his inhaler with him. His first words were "Wait, bring that channel back! Yes! It's the new episode of Poke'mon that I've been waiting for this episode for a whole month. Wait it's like half over! Now I'll have to wait for the rerun to see the part of the show I missed! Why does this always happen to me? I always miss part of my show!"

Amy now woke up. "Dan, what are you yelling about? Wait! Where are we?"

"You are now in the hands of the Kabras," said Ian. "Even though I saved you, we still have to find something to do with troublemakers."

"Can I kill them?"

"No, Natalie, you may not kill our cousins."

"You make everything so boring!"

"Well sorry!"

"If I may offer some advice, I think you should just take them to a discrete location and leave them there," said Drew turning around in his seat.

"Hey butler dude! Stop talking and drive," shouted Dan. "I mean it," he said with panic in his voice. "Because that truck is about to hit us! Watch out!"


	3. We're Not Gonna Take It Twisted Sister

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**A/N- Once again, I own nothing in this story, except my ideas for the story itself. There is one small book seven spoiler below.**

_**We're Not Gonna Take It- **_**Twisted Sister**

**Lyrics of inspiration-**

"_**We're Not Gonna Take It  
No, We Ain't Gonna Take It  
We're Not Gonna Take It Anymore  
We've Got The Right To Choose And  
there Ain't No Way We'll Lose It"**_

"We're not gonna take this!" shouted Dan

The Kabras has just saved Amy and Dan from a burning museum that ironically they had trapped them in. Now the Kabras had them tied up un the back seat of their limo.

"Dan's right!" cried Amy. "We are not going to take this."

"Don't you worry your silly heads," said Ian "We are just going to take you to Mum so she can decide what to do with you."

"Not Isabel!" the last time that Amy and Dan had seen Isabel, she had tried to kill Dan by having Ian shove him toward a spinning plane propeller.

"We have the right to choose whether we want to see her or not!" yelled Dan.

"Um, No, you don't," said Natalie.

"Yes," said Ian. "And I believe that you have a clue that we need. Or did you lose it?"

"There ain't no way that we would lose it!" boasted Dan. "In fact it is"

"We did lose it!" Amy cut off Dan. She looked at Dan. _You can't just tell them where the clue is!_

_But that's what they want. Maybe they'll let us go if we tell them._

_We can't tell! Then they might keep the clue and us!_

_Ok, ok, we won't tell._

"Did they just have a whole conversation in front of us without speaking?" asked Ian.

"No, Ian. That is not possible," replied Natalie.

"Ok, if you say so."

The Kabras took Dan and Amy back to their mansion.

"Let us go!" cried Amy.

"Sorry, love, can't do that," said Ian.

"Seriously, let us go!" yelled Dan. "I said, we're not gonna take it!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to," said Isabel Kabra as she stepped out of the shadows of the mansion.

**A/N- Thank you all my kind readears for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also please read my other storys, An Ordinary Day in the Life of Dan Cahill and What Happens After the Race. Thanks Again!**


	4. Faint Linkin Park

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**A/N- I will now go through the long and toilsome process of telling all of you readers that I in no way own the 39 Clues or the song **_**Faint**_** by Linkin Park.**

_**Faint**_**- Linkin Park**

**Lyrics of Inspiration:**

"_**No, hear me out now, you're gonna listen to me  
Like it or not, right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not, right now  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored"**_

"You're going to listen to me!" said Isabel Kabra. "We're going to take you into the mansion and keep you captive whether you like it or not!"

"Please, Mum!" don't be so mean," said Ian feeling regrets of bringing them to the mansion.

"Quiet, Ian!" yelled Isabel.

"Yeah, Ian, listen to her!" sneered Natalie.

"Shut up, Natalie! And Mum, I just don't like it when your so mean."

"Ian…" threatened Isabel

"Right now Ian," said Dan "Here me out. Will you?"

"What Daniel?"

"Listen to your mom, and she might not be as mean to us!"

"I think it's too late now," said Amy as Isabel came to get them.

Ian watched a bit sadly as Isabel took Dan, Alistair, and Amy inside.

* * *

Isabel took them into the low, dark crevices of the mansion's basement. There, she tied them up and left them in the dark.

Upstairs, Ian felt really bad about bringing everyone to the mansion. Especially Amy. He didn't feel so bad about the others. He decided to go down in the basement, against his mother's will, and try to help or even free Amy, Dan, and Alistair.

"Dan, I hear something," whispered Amy.

"I do as well," said Alistair.

"So do I," said Dan.

Everyone looked to see a shadow creeping down the stairs.

"Ahh!" Amy let out a small shriek.

"Quiet, Amy! You sound like a horrible, injured banshee just coming out of the ground, ready to sneak upon some random, unsuspecting, innocent person, to eat his brains and vital organs and use his bones for tooth picks!!!" said Dan with much emphasis.

"Are you not being a little bit dramatic, Dan?" asked Alistair.

"No, I don't think so," replied Dan.

* * *

By now the shadow had reached Amy, and she could see that it was Ian.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" hissed Amy.

"I felt bad for you. A bit like the bad I felt after leaving you guys stranded in that cave a while ago. That was a terrible feeling. I can't feel like I did before. I have come to release you."

"I don't believe you," said Amy turning away from him. "You'll rescue us, just to deceive us once again!"

"Amy, please. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored."

**A/N- I hope you liked it! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I've been working on a story for Storyteller221's contest. Enjoy and review! Oh, by the way, I can make a bunny! Here!**

**(\__/)  
****(='.'=)  
****(")_(")**

**I love it!**


	5. Move Along All American Rejects

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**A/N- No, I own nothing. Sorry about putting Alistair in the last chapter, forget about him, he's not there. I ate him. Not really.**

_**Move Along-**_** All American Rejects**

**Lyrics of Inspiration:**

"_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along"_

"Your hands are shaking and cold," said Ian to Amy. "They're so soft. Amy, your hands are meant to hold."

"Amy, just speak to me; I'm here to help you."

"Fine, we'll go with you," said Amy.

"Good, now all you guys have to do is keep strong," said Ian as he cut Amy and Dan free.

"I still don't trust him," Dan whispered to Amy.

"Neither do I," replied Amy, "but right now he is our only hope."

"Well, Amy, even when our hope is gone, we have to stay strong just to make it through," replied Dan.

"Now, there is a hidden tunnel in the back of this room," said Ian as he led them to a tunnel.

As they started going through, they heard a rumbling near the beginning of the tunnel. Rocks started falling.

"Run," yelled Ian. "Move along, Move along, Move along! Go!"

Amy watched in horror as Ian was crushed under the rocks.

**A/N- Sorry for the shortness, I've been busy. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading! Review!**


	6. One Step Closer Linkin Park

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**A/N- Once again I own nothing. Please read and review.**

_**One Step Closer- **_** Linkin Park**

**Lyrics of inspiration:**

"_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break"_

"O-oh, m-my g-go-gosh," stuttered Amy. "I just about hated him, because of everything he said to me and the way he betrayed us. It was just bringing me one step closer to the edge, but now he's gone and I feel terrible."

"Amy, it's not you're fault. You didn't cause the rockslide," Dan tried to comfort Amy.

"But, I feel so bad, I need to tell him sor-" she was cut off by a faint mumble from the far side of the rock pile.

"Could it be that Ian survived?" asked Amy.

"Is it possible?" asked Dan.

There was another, more audible groan that sounded like a voice saying "Amy".

"I was almost ready to break," squeaked Amy quietly. "Come on, Dan! Let's go see if he's ok!"

They both headed over to the rock pile and started examining it and the area around it for a sign of Ian.

Dan noticed a hand moving slightly from the pile. "Amy, I found Ian!"

Amy and Ian pulled Ian from the debris that was once part of the ceiling.

"Dan, move over, he needs a little room to breathe," chastised Amy when Dan was still moving away a few rocks.

"Urgh…" moaned Ian.

"Amy, he's coming to!" cried Dan.

"Oh, wow, I'm lucky," said Ian slowly. "If I had been one step closer to the rockslide, there is no doubt that I would have been killed. It's a good thing that I hesitated when I heard something behind us."

"Ian, I'm so glad that you're alive!" cried Amy. With that both she and Ian embraced in a long hug.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update soon, but I'm also working on a story for the Reading the Books contest called "What if?" You guys should go read it next. I just put the first chapter up yesterday. **


End file.
